The Administrative Core will provide for the administration of the Lymphoma SPORE, including administrative and budget support for all SPORE investigators. The Administrative Core directly supports management of SPORE projects, cores, and funds. Core A leverages existing institutional resources and infrastructure such as research regulatory committees, clinical trial data collection and management, clinical trial budgeting, IND development, technology licensing, and grants management. The Core will coordinate 1) monthly SPORE meetings and seminars, 2) quarterly research meetings, lectures, and symposia, 3) the annual SPORE retreat, 4) meetings of the Executive Committee and the Internal and External Advisory Boards, and 5) participation in NCI-sponsored SPORE meetings. This Core is involved with preparing and submitting annual progress reports and making decisions regarding the selection and support of the best and most promising projects. Integration and communication between the SPORE, the Department of Hematology and Hematopoietic Stem Cell Transplantation, and the Cancer Center Support (Core) Grant will be promoted. Importantly, the Administrative Core will be responsible for the oversight of the Developmental Research and Career Development Programs in the Lymphoma SPORE. Finally, the Core will also promote patient interests and equitable access to treatment on SPORE studies by working with a patient advocate to ensure that SPORE clinical studies are patient-centered, and by facilitating recruitment of minorities and underserved populations to SPORE clinical studies. Through performance of these objectives, the Administrative Core will ensure smooth functioning of the SPORE to maximize our efficiency, conserve resources, and expedite scientific progress and achievement.